una nueva reina
by ranka nee-chan
Summary: la reina de inglaterra a desidido sederle su trono a su desconosida nieta...DE 14 locuras, risas, tristesas, yaoi y por supuesto alfredxarthur y mucho mas


una nueva reina

Capitulo 1: adiós mi reina

En el palacio de Buckingham estaba toda la familia real, todos los altos poderes del estado ingles, arthur y muchas personas sumamente poderosas e influyentes del país llamados por la reina para comunicarles una importante noticia.

-Señores, señoras como se ve a simple vista yo ya estoy cansada, vieja débil ya no soy esa mujer joven fuerte vigorosa de antaño ya… no tengo fuerzas ahora quiero vivir en paz mirando a mis hijos y nietos crecer y pasar el resto de mis días en paz

-Pero reina usted es la reina asta el final de sus días no puede dejarnos, a su pueblo, no puede olvidar a su gente, no puede matar a la monarquía de reino unido, no…puede olvidarse de mi

-Arthur escúchame, no nunca voy a dejarlos solos a mi pueblo, son mis hijos y siempre los amare y no matare a la monarquía si no que ya es tiempo que llegue otro soberano para reino unido y ese soberano será mi nieta Alice Elizabeth…la real heredera al trono

-Quien es ella nunca a sido nombrada en ningún lugar nadie la conoce apuesto que es una bastarda

-A CALLAR PRIMER MINISTRO QUE ESTA EN PRESENCIA DE LA REINA ISABEL II –grito arthur furioso por la manera poco educada para referirse a su reina-

-arthur cálmate no le hagas caso a el, por favor y no señor primer ministro ella no es ninguna bastarda como la llamo, ella tiene la sangre de "la diosa de los mares, reina de los piratas y la soberana de Inglaterra"(*) y le tengo fe a mi nieta y quienes son sus padres bueno ellos son el mar y la brisa de nuestro reino que la cobijaron y lo aran asta el final de sus días -después de eso la reina sonríe melancólicamente- y …ahora les presento a la futura soberana de reino unido a la princesa pronta a subir al trono alice Elizabeth

Tras eso se abren las puertas del salón para dejar entrar a una joven de no mas de 14 años de edad, de tez blanca como la de arthur, ojos azul cielo, su pecho era bastante grande para su edad y estatura, de estatura bastante alta, de labios ceraza natural, una larga y hermosa cabellera rubia-café (**n/a: **así como ni muy rubia ni muy café digamos termino medio ¿ok?) que le llegaba a las caderas siendo amarada por dos altas coletas perfectamente adornadas con un par de listones de seda negra adornada por pequeños rubís en las puntas, llevaba un hermoso vestido negro con hermosos y simples encajes del mismo color además que la parte de arriba estaba complejamente adornado por unos hermosas hilos de oro que formaban lindas y armónicas figuras y para dar los toques finales llevaba unos guantes hasta la mitad del brazo del mismo color del vestido, un hermoso colgante de diamantes dando le un toque de elegancia a su joven figura y un abanico que paresia muy antiguo

-Mucho justo mi nombre es alice y mi abuela me a propuesto para ascender prontamente al trono del reino –digo la muchacha asiendo una educada reverencia a todos los presentes-

-¿Que? no me niego esta mocosa con suerte sabe donde esta parada el que debería subir al trono soy yo tu hijo no esta desconocida bastarda ¿no es cierto arthur?

Arthur miraba a la muchacha le paresia haberla visto en algún lugar que no se acordaba

-¿Eh?-digo mirando confundido para luego responder- no estoy de acuerdo contigo príncipe, si la reina dice que lady alice esta preparada para afrontar el cargo yo la apoyo completamente y confío en que su decisión es la mas savia y otra cosa…COMO VUELVAS A INSULTAR A LADY ALICE TE PATEARE EL CULO Y ARE QUE DESPUES TE COMAS MI PIE DEL GOLPE QUE VOY A DAR ¿ENTENDIDO?

El rostro de los presentes era exactamente así O_OU

-La futura reina miraba a arthur con sus hermosas gemas azul cielo lleno de sorpresa, agradecimiento y admiración se acerco al ingles y le susurro un tímido: "muchas gracias señor arthur" el ingles la miro y le sonrió para luego responderle:-de nada mi lady-

-Ella subirá al trono del reino cuando arthur le de el listo bueno así que arthur desde ahora alice estará a tu único y exclusivo cuidado ¿entendido arthur?

-Si mi reina -digo mirando a la joven que igual se encontraba sorprendida –

-bueno con esto acaba la reunión arthur ahora te llevaras a alice a vivir contigo como si una hermana se tratara y instrúyela para ser una reina sabia y una firme guerrera como las reinas de antaño

Luego de eso la reina se acerco a su nieta y la abrazo y le susurro solo para que la muchacha pudiera escuchar-suerte pequeña y no olvides cuidar de arthur como la joya más valiosa de este país asta el final de tus días y en el mas aya- la muchacha solo dijo-si, lo are querida abuela lo protegeré aun a costa de mi vida-mi mujer solo le sonrió-así habla una reina, pequeña-

Así luego se trasladaron a las puertas del palacio donde todos se despidieron de la reina y de arthur no así de la joven alice solo la miraron respectivamente o simplemente la ignoraron

-señor arthur me podría ayudar con mis maletas –pregunto la jovencita mirando sus 10 maletas que eran negras con adornos de muchos colores- el ingles solo miro las maletas y tomo 2 para avanzar al auto que los esperaba

Una vez ahí le digo al chofer que cargara el resto de las maletas y para su mala suerte empezó una lluvia bastante fuerte así que se despidió de su reina tomo la mano de alice y se fue lo mas rápido posible al auto una ves que alice subió el también subió como un caballero

Debido al silencio arthur pregunto:

-¿lady alice que edad tiene?

-14 señor arthur…disculpe pero ¿podría llamarlo hermano?

-esstoo… mi lady no creo no me gustaría fallarle como hermano

-esta equivocado si fuera mi hermano yo seria feliz

-¿Por qué estaría tan feliz?

- bueno por que yo estoy sola –digo eso ultimo muy triste-

-creo que desde ahora somos hermanos ya que igual estoy solo –la mira para sonreírle –

Así sigue la conversación asta llegar a la casa de arthur donde bajaron del auto entraron las maletas de alice arthur le dice alice que ahora el cuarto de visitas será donde dormirá y si desea tomar un te antes de irse a la cama a lo que ella la dice que si

-en la cocina-

-(alice ya esta en pijama que consistía un camisón blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas y su cabello se lo había soltado demostrando que su cabello le mucho mas debajo de las caderas) arthur realmente este te es mas sabroso que e probado en mi vida y estos scones son de lo mejor (n/a vaya párese que alice no tiene un buen gusto en lo que trate de comidas)- dice la muchacha con una sonrisa en los labios y estrellitas en los ojos

-arthur realmente feliz que al fin algúen aprecie su cocina- a muchas gracias mi lady mañana le are un gran desayuno pero por ahora a dormir

Así los 2 subieron las escaleras y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos para dormir


End file.
